


Divine Whiskers

by HipHopAnonymous



Series: Nanny and Governess [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Animal Play, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Butt Plugs, Collaboration, F/F, Fanart, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth Has a Penis (Good Omens), Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Play, Spanking, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: Miss Ashtoreth and Elizabeth Fell partake in a bit of fluffykittenaround on a lazy afternoon at the Dowlings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Series: Nanny and Governess [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568683
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Divine Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally featured in the [Nanny's Tales](https://twitter.com/nannyzine) Zine! The second volume, Nanny's Valentine's Day Special, is coming soon!
> 
> Another collab with [Aivelin](https://twitter.com/Aiverin), who has captured Nanny and Elizabeth's catlike attributes purrrrfectly! ;) [Link to very NSFW Art!](https://d2pqhom6oey9wx.cloudfront.net/img_resize/119180154260183e63c5366.png)

“Are you going to sleep _all_ day?”

Elizabeth Fell rapidly blinked her eyes open, pushing up with a start, wiping at the bit of drool on her chin. “Wh-what? I’m not! I was just ... reading!”

It was true that there were several books strewn about; one was open face down on the bed beside her, and there were two more resting on the other pillow, as well as a short stack on the bedside table.

Nanny Ashtoreth rolled her eyes. “You were snoring.”

“Angels don’t snore,” Elizabeth said with a scowl, rubbing at her nose while stifling a yawn. 

“It’s almost noon. I can’t believe you’re still in bed. It’s unbecoming, darling.”

“Says the one who took a century long nap,” Elizabeth groused under her breath. She stretched, arching her back and then flopping back down onto the bed. “It’s my day off!”

“Even so.”

Elizabeth ignored her, rolling onto her front and yanking the blanket over her head, burrowing beneath it. In doing so, the covers slipped up her back, giving Miss Ashtoreth an unfettered view of her ample backside, which was currently filling out a pair of stark white panties. Elizabeth gave her uncovered rump a little wiggle, and Miss Ashtoreth was struck with a devilishly fitting idea. 

She snapped her fingers. There was a small ‘ _pop!’_ and a fluffy white tail materialized from just above the valley between Elizabeth’s rounded buttocks. The tail swished back and forth and then shot straight up in alarm. At once, Elizabeth threw the blankets off and sat up, eyes wide with shock. She brought her hands up slowly to the large, triangular ears that were now atop her head, running her fingers up and down the furry edges and feeling the soft tufts inside. They twitched. With an ‘ _eek!’_ she flew out of bed, rushing over to the vanity. Miss Ashtoreth sported a fiendish grin, unabashedly appreciating the jiggle of Elizabeth’s curves beneath the sheer nightie as the girl bounded across the room.

Elizabeth turned her head from side to side, examining her new cat ears in the mirror, the fur of which closely matched her mussed white-blonde hair. She suddenly noticed the tail moving behind her and whirled around to examine the fuzzy appendage. It was flicking angrily, holding the hem of her gown up in the back, exposing her panties again.

She blushed, trying and failing to still her new tail and push her gown back down. Giving up, she turned on Miss Ashtoreth, feline ears flat against her head, and she practically hissed, “What in the Hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Miss Ashtoreth threw her head back and laughed, quickly covering her mouth with a gloved hand as she tried to regain her composure. “Well!” She wiped a tear from beneath one eye, “You were lazing about like a spoilt pet, so I couldn’t resist!”

“Change me back to normal right now or else I’m going to _smite_ you!” Elizabeth demanded, ears still back.

“Aww, not yet. You’re much too precious. I could just eat you up!” Her eyes flashed, hungry, but certainly not for food. “In fact, why don’t you get on the bed and I’ll _demonsssstrate_.” She flicked her serpentine tongue suggestively.

Elizabeth harrumphed, looking every inch a haughty housecat, her tail flipping in agitation. “I am _not_ playing whatever weird game this is!”

“Who’s playing, Kitten?”

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and made a low, angry sound deep in her throat. Her tail whipped from side to side, and then she _pounced_. Her aim might have been off due to the altered physics of having a tail, or there was a little demonic miracle at play, but either way, Nanny Ashtoreth easily sidestepped, and Elizabeth landed face first on the bed with a soft ‘ _floomph!’_

“Naughty kitty!” Miss Ashtoreth scolded, wasting no time in grabbing Elizabeth by the base of her tail, lifting her bottom up and then delivering a volley of sharp smacks over her thin panties. Elizabeth yowled, hissed, and spat; throwing a veritable kitten temper tantrum as her plump bottom was spanked. With all her squirming, Elizabeth’s panties inched up into her crack, allowing Miss Ashtoreth to deliver most of the spanking to her bare skin without even needing to pull the fabric down. Once Miss Ashtoreth was satisfied with the pink hue of Elizabeth’s mostly exposed buttocks, she released her hold on the girl’s tail which was left fluffed and kinked from the rough treatment.

“Are you going to be a good kitten, now?” 

Elizabeth’s tail flipped, her ears lay flat, and her face was as pink as her bottom. She glared at Miss Ashtoreth but held her tongue.

“That’s a good girl. I have a gift for you.” 

With a small flourish, Miss Ashtoreth miracled up an item into her hand. It was a little steel plug, suitably (but not overly) thick at the widest portion and adorned with an aquamarine gemstone heart on the end, the color of which closely matched Elizabeth’s _true_ eye color. Miss Ashtoreth thought she glimpsed a flare of that very color as Elizabeth’s eyes flashed in interest, her fluffy ears perking up.

“Would you like to try it out?”

Elizabeth’s ears twitched once, but she feigned indifference. “I suppose,” she said with a shrug, but wasted no time in shimmying out of her panties and then pulling her nightie over her head and off.

Nanny Ashtoreth grimaced as the girl tossed the clothing haphazardly onto the floor. “Looks like you’re in need of a proper smacked bottom. Can’t you even bother to use the hamper? This room is a mess again!”

Elizabeth’s tail immediately curled around her hips, covering her bottom protectively. “I’ll clean up later. I promise!” 

She crawled on all fours to the edge of the bed and butted her head against Miss Ashtoreth’s middle. The woman couldn’t resist reaching down to pet her head, scratching behind the big soft ears. Elizabeth nuzzled downward, over Miss Ashtoreth’s crotch where her cock was beginning to swell in interest.

“Looking for some cream, Kitten?” she quipped with a salacious grin.

Elizabeth moved to rub against Miss Ashtoreth’s hand, licking at the tips of her fingers, and then batting her eyes up at the demoness. Miss Ashtoreth sighed, already done for. The girl was spoilt rotten, but just so damned _cute_. In a terribly sexy and incorrigible way, of course.

Miss Ashtoreth held up the plug, smirking, and then gave her finger a little twirl in the air. First things first. “Turn around.”

Elizabeth did so eagerly, thrusting her naked arse in the air and waggling it, looking over her shoulder with those irresistible bedroom eyes. Miss Ashtoreth throbbed between the legs, and she bent forward with ardor, plug in hand, only to be hit in the nose by Elizabeth’s wildly thrashing tail.

“Woops!” Elizabeth giggled.

Miss Ashtoreth scratched her nose where the fur had tickled. Frowning, she popped the steel plug into her mouth, wetting it thoroughly with her tongue before sliding it slowly out of her puckered lips. Elizabeth watched with rapt interest, hips still wagging from side to side along with her tail. Miss Ashtoreth spread Elizabeth’s buttocks and pressed the tapered end of the plug against her little hole, and then pushed the entire thing inside in one quick, ruthless thrust.

Elizabeth yowled, the hair of her tail poofing up. “Ohh! Goodness!” she complained, giving her buttocks an experimental squeeze. “You could have done that a bit more gently, you know!”

“Woops!” Miss Ashtoreth said with a grin. Elizabeth huffed, but was clearly suppressing her own smile as the fur on her tail settled. Miss Ashtoreth pressed her finger against the heart gem wedged between the girl’s buttocks. “It suits you. A princess plug for a lazy, spoilt princess,” she scolded lightly and with obvious affection.

“Lazy, huh?” Elizabeth’s eyebrows quirked, and she knelt up on the bed. “How’s this for lazy?”

She snapped her fingers and then smiled broadly at Miss Ashtoreth before reaching to scratch behind the woman’s brand-new black cat ears. Miss Ashtoreth’s eyes went wide, and she gasped as a long, thin black tail swished behind her.

“Miss Fell!” she scolded.

“Now that I see it on you, I’ll admit it _is_ rather cute!” Elizabeth said, continuing to pet Miss Ashtoreth’s ears.

Miss Ashtoreth pursed her lips, but then her face relaxed as Elizabeth ran a gentle finger down the side of one large ear. “Well. That’s not so bad. Feels rather good, actually.” Miss Ashtoreth murmured, closing her eyes.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Elizabeth agreed, scooting closer and then budgeting a discreet miracle to divest Miss Ashtoreth of her clothing, as well. The woman’s face twitched, and she raised one eyebrow, but kept her eyes closed, leaning into Elizabeth’s touch. It was only fair that they both be naked, after all, and she was enjoying the ear rub (which was absolute _bliss!_ ) too much to care about a little impudence.

Little did she know that Elizabeth was actually up to no good, and while Miss Ashtoreth was suitably distracted, the girl took the opportunity for a do-over on her previous failed pounce. She wrapped her arms around Miss Ashtoreth’s middle and yanked her down onto the bed before leaping on top of her. Miss Ashtoreth made a sound of dismay, shocked to have been so caught off guard. She soon recovered, however, and growled, low and throaty, before rolling them both and pinning Elizabeth against the mattress. The girl wasn’t ready to give up yet, and the two tussled on the bed like kittens for several minutes, white and black fur flying through the air like feathers.

It ended with Elizabeth face down and rear up beneath Miss Ashtoreth, gasping and moaning as the woman sucked on the nape of her neck, her erect cock prodding insistently between the girl’s legs. Miss Ashtoreth found her quite damp there, and Elizabeth’s encouraging backwards thrust of her hips confirmed her enthusiasm for a bit of feline _mating_ , as it were.

Miss Ashtoreth thought idly with amusement that she was more than ready to enjoy a bit of _pussy_ herself. She nipped Elizabeth’s ear. “Be careful,” she warned, “Cats have barbed penises, you know.”

Elizabeth shuddered, stifling a moan before huffing, “You wouldn’t dare!”

Of course, Miss Ashtoreth wouldn’t, but it was fun to tease. She nuzzled up against the side of Elizabeth’s head while she adjusted her hips to line her cock up against the girl’s slick cunthole. “Well, you’d best behave yourself or I just might!”

“I always beha-HA-ve!” Elizabeth yowled as she was thoroughly filled by Miss Ashtoreth’s sizable cock.

“Behave?” Miss Ashtoreth snorted. “Do you mean behave like a brat?” She rolled her hips, nudging Elizabeth’s sensitive insides and making the girl moan. She smiled and lowered her voice, deep and sultry, murmuring against Elizabeth’s ear, “Or behave like a trollop?”

Elizabeth trembled with pleasure beneath her, and panted, “Behave exactly how you like best, darling.” 

Miss Ashtoreth’s chest warmed, so filled with love she might have purred. “You make an excellent pet, Angel. I think I’ll keep you.” 

Elizabeth turned and caught Miss Ashtoreth’s lips before adding, “And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)  
> 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com)


End file.
